duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Zon-san
Zon-san was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was one of the secret society members of Duel Masters Land after its renewal. Appearance A zombie who wears mummy bandages and a dark purple coat. He can zombify other people by licking them. The zombies return to normal when they touch water as seen in Hakase and Rambo. History Zon-san was recruited when the Duema Land President found him on Facelife (a parody of Facebook). He actually does not have a name and is hated by everyone as he corrupts everything he touches, but is named Zon-san by the Duema Land President. Duel Masters Versus Revolution His first appearance is after Duemouse was defeated by Katta and Duema Land President announces Hakase and Rambo fired. In there he licked Hakase and Rambo and turned them into zombies and turned Basara's Redzone, Roaring Invasion into Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie. Hakase and Rambo were eventually retrieved when Basara splat them with a pail of water. Then he appears alongside Gen-chan and Chuu-yan as part of the phase 2 Invader duelists introduced by Duema Land President. He showcased his powers by licking Duel Masters Land employees and turning them into zombies. When the Duema Land Park got turned into a threatening fortress, he sent an army of zombies to infest the streets. He ended up dueling Rambo and Hakase during their assault upon the Duema Land Fortress, when he licked their trump cards and corrupted them. During their duel, he taunted Hakase by telling him he was going to defeat him with the corrupted card of his grandmother. In the end he won and both Rambo and Hakase fell into holes in the floor. Basara then felt that something was wrong with them. In episode 48, he, under the commands of Benny Haha, zombified Benchan and Lena then used them to zombify Katta's town. Eventually, one by one Bucyake (Who was tempted by a zombified Erika), Hokaben (Who had Bucyake attack him from his back), and Duemouse were zombified, and finally Lulu threw Katta on top of a building and was zombified as well. Eventually Katta encounters him and challenges him into a duel. Zon-san Invaded his own Dead, Zombies into Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie and broke all of Katta's shields, but then Katta sent out Captain Dracken and 3 other Fire Birds and attacked him and his creatures, however, Captain Dracken was destroyed by a Shield Trigger Terror Pit. Then he sent out Deathmatmel, Super Zombie and placed 9 creatures under it, then used it to destroy all of Katta's fire birds. Then he was trying to do a direct attack and Katta used 3 Iron Fist of Revolution but they were all blocked off by Deathmatmel's effect. Then Katta sent out Bolshack Dogiragon which he thought was unable to stop his Deathmatmel, but Katta pulled out a Flaming Bocchi which caused the Bolshack Dogiragon to have enough power to destroy it, which caused his defeat. Then all zombies are returned to normal. After his defeat, he was spirited to heaven and Benny Haha plans his final revenge plan. Deck Duel Masters Versus Revolution His first deck was a mono Darkness deck focused on S-Rank Invaders. Darkness Civilization: *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Bone Dance Charger *Bone Skull, Invader *Coffin, Zombie *Dead, Zombie *Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie *Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie *Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie *Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *Death March, Reaper Puppeteer *Deathmatmel, Super Zombie *Fuwashiro, Invader *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Matmel, Zombie *Terror Pit *Torikama Trigger *Vader, Dark Armor }} Trivia *His bandages reference Dead, Zombie while his coffin wielding references Coffin, Zombie. *In Episode 48, all of his zombies were seen dancing Michael Jackson's when he gathers them. Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land Category:Anime Character